


Matching

by MintSlice



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: Kitani brought the boy home, but now what does he do with him?Set after the route where Youji and Tetsuo mate to produce a child.





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's girlfriend bought her Sweet Pool and also guess who completed it entirely within 3 days? Ahahahahaaaa...
> 
> I'm really intrigued by the offspring that Youji and Tetsuo managed to make and I would have really liked to see what happens to him. It's obvious that Kitani takes him with him, but then what?
> 
> Anyway this is just a really silly short thing because I wanted to think about Kitani thinking about matching outfits...

Kitani flopped onto the couch back at the Okinaga residence and rested his head against the cushions behind him, letting out a long sigh. After the day he’d had, well, he just didn’t know how to feel or what to think anymore. After finding that child in Sakiyama Youji’s apartment, and not a trace of Sakiyama himself nor that other boy, Shironuma, anywhere… Well, that was what he assumed anyway. He didn’t want to think about any of those weird flesh lumps being any part of the remains of either of the boys, but then he thought back to Kunihito’s uncle’s journal and… He shook the thought from his head. No, he needed to focus on the issue at hand now. 

The boy sat on the floor at his feet, resting his head against the seat of the couch. If what that journal said was real, and by the boy’s scarlet eyes he was inclined to believe, then this boy was the product of the Male and Female and that meant he was practically a newborn, despite his advanced stage of maturation. Kitani sighed again. He’d not been able to kill the child, as was his personal policy to not harm women and children, but he must have been out of his mind to bring the child with him. He supposed leaving him there was as good as killing the kid, but still, now he was Kitani’s responsibility. He wasn’t sure how to communicate with the boy, or if he knew how to talk or even make gestures, but he didn’t want to leave the boy alone with nothing to interact with. Not sure how to deal with the kid himself, Kitani got up from his spot on the couch and headed to the second floor. He was aware of the boy’s gaze on him as he left, but he trusted him not to move from his spot on the floor.

When Kitani came back down stairs, he had Kristi with him, and he saw the boy perk up at the sight of her. He smiled to himself, not letting it show on his face, but he felt warm seeing some kind of reaction from the boy. He placed Kristi on the couch and let her sniff him out. He sat down next to them and watched their interactions for a while. The boy barely moved, just adjusted his position on the floor to look at Kristi better, and Kristi reached out to nibble at the loose strands of his hair. Kitani recognised this as a form of familiarity for Kristi, so he was pleased that they were getting along well enough. The boy seemed completely un-phased by the iguana biting at his hair, too.

As Kitani watched the two languidly interact, he remembered that the boy was completely naked, save for the bloodied sheet that Kitani had brought him home wrapped up in. His gaze flicked to Kristi and her little kimono that Zenya had asked him to make. He remembered fondly how Zenya had wanted them all to match. He figured that the least he could do was try to make the boy something to wear. Buying children’s clothing might bring too much attention to himself, and on that thought he realised he couldn’t hang around town for too much longer either; The deaths of Zenya and Kunihito were almost certainly going to be blamed on him and not those wretched boys.

Kitani sighed yet again. He had left over material from Kristi’s kimono. He’d bought several meters of the stuff at Zenya’s insistence, and the sewing machine was around in some closet somewhere. His thoughts lingered on Zenya for a moment. He remembered that day they’d gone shopping not too long ago, when he’d picked up that god-awful pink cardigan and had insisted that all three of them, Kristi, Kitani and himself have matching outfits in that same pink. With that memory in mind, now a fond recollection of his young master, he lazily looked over to Kristi’s green kimono and thought for a brief moment if he should buy himself a green suit to match after all.


End file.
